Doom: Born of sin
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: My name is Lilith, I'm a marine of the Union aerospace corps. It was supposed to be a recon and recovery operation, find out what happened, never expected to end up in hell.
1. Chapter 1

Doom born of sin

I own nothing

Chapter 0: prolog.

Three... Two... One... Go!

I woke up to the sound of gunshots and screams over the radio and sighed. Dumb Fucks got themselves killed no doubt. I tried to fucking warn them but No you don't listen to the chick who can fucking tell when shits wrong, dumb pricks. I know John's over in East wing, I'm in West wing, bet he's already charged six rooms in by now. I sighed and picked up my service pistol and locked my helmet in place, my red hair flowing slightly down the back. I checked the amount of ammo with my hud, 12 shots, that's one clip. Fucking dicks raided my ammo cache while I was asleep. I sighed and walked over to the bulkhead door and hit the pressure release button, the door opened with a mechanical hiss.

The entire room was a fucking mess. Blood, gore and corpses littered the entire area, it was a fucking slaughter house down here. Oh well, at least that rasist fuck decota is dead. Bullet wound to the head and her body removed from under her. Some dumbass fucker left barrels of fuel everywhere in here, fucking dicks, better watch my fire. I crept forwards towards the first corpse, damned if I know what the heck it is. I rolled the dead fuck over and came face to face with one of the ugliest Fucks I've ever seen. Brown blood stained skin, beedy red eyes, spikes growing everywhere and fangs. Looks like uncle Marvin. Thing had a bullet wound in the head and a shotgun shoved in its chest, the barrel poked out its back with bits of charred flesh still hanging from it. I shoved it aside and found sarge under it, or rather what's left of him, heart ripped out, missing his nose and upper lip, like something ripped his face off, probably the ugly fuck. I yanked the ammo pouch from his belt and opened it up, ten shotgun shells and 40 rounds for the pistol. I rolled my eyes and emptied the pouch into mine before grabbing the base of the shotgun. I gave it a firm tug but it didn't budge, probably stuck on ugly's bones. I twisted the thing so it was on its side and put my boot to its chest before yanking the gun upwards, shattering the ribcage and spraying organs and blood everywhere. I opened the breach of the gun and found four shells still loaded and a spent one in the barrel. I cocked the gun, ejecting the shell before standing up and took a look down the sites. Two millimeters to the left over the center, won't impact much unless I use it at range. I sighed and holstered it for now.

A low gurgling growl echoed through the halls. And I spun to face the door to the left of the room, it was blown clean off, and the floor on one side was charred, dumbassess popped a rocket. Inside was pitch black and I tapped the side of my helmet activating the low light filter, while not as good as night vision mode, it did the job. The inside was no better than the last, the control panels were toast and bullet holes covered the walls. Blood sprays covered everything, I could only see a few meters ahead when I heard a metallic clatter. I took aim into the inky black with my service pistol and scanned the edges of the darkness for signs of movement as I slowly made my way inside. I heard another gurgled grunt ahead of me. I pulled back the hammer of the pistol making a distinct click. I heard an ungodly roar and a marine rushed me, crazed. His skin was torn and his mouth full of flesh, a fire ax in his hands. The first hit knocked my pistol aside and the second fucked my armor up. I dodged the third swing and punched the marine in the nose, the blood that spouted out was black, whoever or whatever this was, it wasn't human. I grabbed the ax from its hands and swung it down in a wild Ark, splitting it's head on half, I expected that to end it, only it didn't die. It snarled again and shoved me back before pouncing on me. I grabbed it's hands and had my feet to its chest before I shoved it back fiercely, ripping it's arms off which I promptly threw aside. The thing roared in pain. It charged me again, knocking me over. I grabbed the closest thing from the ground I could and cracked it into the creature's head. A Rubric cube sank into the creatures head like butter and sprayed blood with each hit. Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack. I wouldn't let up. Crack Crack Crack! Crack. Crack. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. The thing slumped over dead as I breathed heavily. I saw my service pistol and shotgun at the edge of my peripheral vision. I picked myself up and walked over to the guns and holstered the pistol, the shotgun I kept on hand. I looked up and found the switch for the lights, I hesitated, contemplating if it was worth the risk but I might not survive another ambush. I hit the lights and quickly spun around as they flickered on. The room was a mess. Corpses of dead people were everywhere, terminals trashed and a thick layer of gore covered the sections of the floor which were lower than the rest. The creature I had killed was just a foot from the pool of blood in which one of the brown creatures from before laid dead in. I realized I was in a security checkpoint room. On the catwalk of the upper area a shattered window had a dead person hanging out of it. The ammo cabinets were almost bare and only one light security armor was left of the rack, a simple bullet proof vest, outdated by about thirty years by the looks of it. My Kevlar armor was already hanging by a thread after that thing hacked into it. I gave my armor a tug, getting rid of the dead weight before putting the new armor on over my head. The HUD registered it had a biogell incorperational function meaning that it'd leak a bit when shot but unlike the last set of armor I had, I could fix it if I could find gel packs. By default this thing had 5mm of armor on it, about 50 units of gel in it. It was only at quarter capacity too so there was that. I then walked over to the only intact terminal in the room and shoved the dead marine off of it. Blood steered the screen and it was cracked but it would work. I wiped the blood off with a gloved hand and found it to be a general access feed. I downloaded it to my helmet's cpu and exited the room. The main room was still a bloody mess. The external airlock for the courtyard was busted shut and dented like something big tried to get in. As I continued towards the door to the terminal security relay room I felt the temperature in the room fluctuate. Ghostly whispering wished past and a red light filled the room. Maniacal laughter echoed then. Boom! A Shockwave filled the room sending me crashing into a wall. I heard a hissing snarl and rolled myself over. My shotgun and pistol a few feet away from me, I cursed mentally that I needed to get my holster system fixed. I then noticed the looming creature in front of me. It was massive, the top of its head brushed the ceiling. Two giant horns either side of its head pointed forward giving it a demonic look. It's legs ended in hooves which were brown and it's skin was red, it's arms were bulky and muscular, each hand ended in six sharp claws, two thumbs, four fingers. It's teeth were serrated and sharp. Over where it's heart there was a metal device fused with the skin, it bore a pentagram which glowed orange on it and it's eyes were red slits which promised pain. The creature lumbered forwards. Each step it took seemed to shake the room as it got closer. In four steps it was upon me, it had only taken two seconds to reach me. The thing opened its mouth and growled like a demon before it lifted me up using its massive hands. I struggled to get free. I kept squirming as it brought me closer to its gaping, saliva dripping maw. Success, I got my left arm free, in a flash I grabbed the four inch combat knife from my shoulder armor and stabbed the creature deep in its eye. It roared in agony but didn't drop me, I stabbed it again and again. The third time I stabbed it, the beast threw me and I landed by my guns. I picked up the shotgun and began shooting it. The creature seemed to shrug it off. Thinking quickly I kicked a barrel over and rolled it towards the brute before shooting it, the explosive chemicals reacted violently and the creature was engulfed in flame.

It roared in agony and the metal plating fell off of it, I shot another barrel, this started a chain reaction around the room, throwing me and the best towards one another. I was impaled by some shrapnel in the chest, right in the heart. I sputtered up blood as the creature dragged itself closer to me. It was almost dead and it's legs mangled from the explosion now just sat there like hunts of meet connected by bone. It was looming over me now, growling at me as blood and saliva drooled from its mouth. I saw its heart was exposed,not wanting to be eaten I lunged at the heart and grabbed it with both of my hands and began to pull. The beast threw it's head back and roared in agony before I ripped the heart out and it fell backwards with me on top of it. The heart kept beating as blood Sept from it and down my arms and dripped from the heart onto my wounded chest. I heard the Ghostly whispers again. The heart began to beat faster and faster just as mine did, as my world turned to black I could see a odd red energy leaking from the heart and flowing down my arms like a mist of blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Doom: Born of sin

I own nothing

Ch 1: Hell

Three... Two... One... Go!

Nobody POV

Hell, the desolate neitherworldish dimension lost in universal transcendence and the center of all evil. The things which reside here are foul, retched unholy beings born of evil and darkness. They'd prey on the weak minded and the sinners who make easy meals for their horrendous appetites of human flesh. A lone figure hung inside a cell of brimstone and human bone. Her skin was as red as blood, her hair was a deep orange. She was clad in green UAC security armor which appeared a size too small, her hands were chained above her head by iron shackles which her now slightly clawed fingers rested against. Her head was bowed down as she remained unconscious, two small red horns protruded through her hair and demonic symbols glowed on her arms and under her clothing. Outside a marine simply referred to as John was shooting his way through hell, working his way to a transponder on the woman's armor. Demons howled and roared as the man continued to fight through the demonic castle. There was a electronic charge sound followed by a whoosh then a loud Boom as the door melted and was vaporized, a thick cloud of dust blocked everything from view. Footsteps could be heard approaching. Clack clack clack clack clack. A figure in green UAC armor walked in, a massive silver gun smoked from the barrel in his hands.

"fuck me. " they whistled at the sight of the prison complex. It stretched so far into the distance that you couldn't see the end, only a red haze. He walked to a cell and kicked open the door only to be met with a red hunchback demon with orange horns." pinky. " he muttered and sprayed a burst of plasma into the room, killing the demon.

He went to the next room and found a brown skinned creature that resembled a very fat cyclops with rocket hands. He shut the door quickly." damn mancubus. " he muttered. Then he opened the next cell and found the chained woman." What the fuck are you? " he muttered as he pulled out a double barreled 'Super Shotgun' and cautiously approached the demonic woman. He checked his helmet, the creature was giving off the ping and it still read as human but the bios were elevated but steady as if they were in a constant busurk state. He steeled his nerves and lifted the demon's head up, he knew her, it was Lilith. He backed up in shock. Dropping his torch in the process.

The woman groaned and tried to move her hands, when she couldn't she woke up in panic but relaxed upon seeing John. "Hey doom guy." she chuckled using John's nickname he earn in Rio. "where are we?"

"holy shit, that really is you Lilith. " John awed.

" of course it is moron, who else would it be? Santa? " Lilith replied humorlessly.

" Satan himself. " John joked." sorry for holdun' ya up lil' but have you seen your state yet? "

" what? " Lilith asked in confession.

" you don't look human anymore. " John stated before shooting the shackles off Lilith, she dropped to the floor." ya look like a human pinky. "

" pinky? " Lilith asked as she looked at her now red hands in confusion." so that's what the mist did. "

" Mist? You breathed that shit in? " John asked in shock, he'd seen people turn zombie after inhaling that stuff.

" No, I don't think so. " Lilith stated as she rubbed her head, her fingers brushed her new horns." what the fuck? "

" This yours? " John asked as he chucked a green bag at Lilith's feet." found it in a ruined security station. "

Lilith looked inside and found her pistol, shotgun and some extra ammo. 38 shotgun shells and three clips for the pistol." so, where are we anyway? " she asked as she looked at the brimstone and bone walls which appeared to be oozing blood.

" Hell. " john answered simply." The guys at delta labs opened a portal here, we're in some citadel structure. "

" Citadel of hell. " Lilith muttered to herself and grabbed her weapons and slung the bag over her shoulder." What's that? " she asked gesturing to the large barreled weapon John had over his right arm.

"A BFG, or Bioforce gun. " John replied. " Big fucking gun. " Lilith smirked at the initials." What's it do? "

" wide spread plasma explosive rounds. " John replied. Lilith gave an impressed whistle at that. She'd seen plasma guns in use during training and they ripped through targets, this to her was just a plasma rocket launcher. A Big Fucking Gun indeed." let's go, from what I've seen so far, mancubi are the least of our worries. "

A loud guttery roar was heard echoing throughout the prison complex and hundreds if not thousands of snarls, howls and growls echoed back in reply. Lilith listened in curiosity at it, like a child listening to a music box." it's mad. " she stated, almost trance like in tone as she tilted her head to the side." And it wants you dead. "

" It and every other thing out here. " John scoffed as he switched to a regular shotgun." stay close. "

" Live brave. " Lilith smiled as John gripped her wrist and she gripped his.

" Die well. " John finished, it had been gamma squad's motto for as long as he could remember." Let's move. " Lilith nodded as they burst out of the door and into the prison.

" AHOOOOO! GRAAANNNRRRREHH! " something snarled. Fifty meters ahead a beast with red skin charged forwards, it had orange horns and a large maw filled with razor sharp fangs.

" pinky! " John shouted as he sprinted forwards firing off shotgun rounds, mowing down the line of hunch backed demons. The first three dropped by the time he reached them, he fired a round into the demon's head before sliding under and shooting the next four as he slid down the line. Lilith had her guns holstered as she saw red and flames engulfed her hands.

"RIP AND TEAR! RIP AND TEAR YOUR GUTS OUT! " she screamed as she rushed at the demons. She punched the first, making it explode onto guts before grabbing the next by the mouth and ripping it in half down the front before ramming her first into the third demon, grabbing it's intestines and then yanking them out before punching clean through its chest and heart. The fourth ended up with its spine ripped out and the fifth ended up biforcated by a strong kick to the head. In the end, a dozen demons laid dead on the ground. "RIP AND TEAR! RIP AND TEAR." jack Lilith recited as the red aura around her faded away and her fists extinguished.

"what, what happened? " Lilith asked as she shook her head slightly.

" You went buzerk. " John replied as he reloaded his shotgun." Might I say that you did lots better than me. " he smiled as he finished reloading.

" Uh, thanks? " Lilith replied bluntly." So, what the fuck do we do now? We're in hell so how do we get home? "

John smirked and cocked the gun." Fight our way out. "

" heh, no rest for the living. " Lilith smirked as John opened a door made of wood and stone. They found themselves in a pillar filled courtyard.

" AHOOOOO! " a creature roared. It was bipedal with brown skin and it's intestines showed. It's right leg was mechanical and it's left arm had a rocket launcher grafted on. It had large horns which pointed forwards on an angel and firey red eyes. It stomped forwards making the ground shake.

"Holy shit. " Lilith breathed. She punched John playfully." Looks like your mum. "

" shut up. " John muttered. Lilith and John charged the beast. They knew next would be one hell of a fight. 


End file.
